


cherry blossoms

by artsyblush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Alternate Universe, Banter, Just for Laughs, M/M, Social Media AU, anonymous website, mentions of other Idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyblush/pseuds/artsyblush
Summary: CHERRY BLOSSOMS; is an anonymous social media platform where you can say whatever they want, as long someone doesn't guess its you, if they do...well...then you're exposed.a seventeen fic, with mentions of other idols as well.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 14





	1. i n t r o

**Author's Note:**

> just to let you know Cherry Blossoms isn't a real anon webpage, i made it up.
> 
> [ cherry = anonymous ]
> 
> [ blossom = they can expose ] 
> 
> people can post on this website anonymously and non-anonymously as well.
> 
> will always be in jeonghan's pov, unless i say so! 
> 
> Basically the book will be written that each chapter is jeonghan's feed/ timeline;   
> like where you can see what people have written and whatnot.   
> Hope that makes sense. if it doesnt just let me know.

_CHERRY BLOSSOMS_

[ login ]

**[ create account ]**

  


_**CREATE ACCOUNT**_

COLLEGE: KJH College

NAME: jeonghan

PASSWORD: •••••••

creating account

↻  
  
account created!  


  


POSTS | **WRITE** | PROFILE

  
cherry○  
  
blossom○  
  
⎾ write something.⏌  



	2. Chapter 2

CHERRY BLOSSOMS

_KJH college._

**POSTS** | WRITE | PROFILE

**cherry;**  
vernon puts cheese sticks up his ass.  
  
**121 LIKES  
4 COMMENTS**

 **vernon:** i don't. whomst the fucc?

 **seokmin:** this is too funny.

 **vernon:** was it you seokmin?

 **seokmin:** why the fuck would i say that?

[ blossom ]

3 EXPOSE ATTEMPTS

| cherry has blossomed  
cherry is **MINGYU** |

**EXPOSED!**

  
**mingyu;**  
vernon puts cheese sticks up his ass.  
  
**125 LIKES  
5 COMMENTS**  
^ load to see older comments

 **vernon:** we are no longer friends mingyu

__

 **cherry;**  
minghao you're pretty cute.

**300 LIKES  
3 COMMENTS**

 **minghao:** mingyu is this you again? 

**mingyu:** no. 

**seungkwan:** ooh minghao has a secret admirer.

[ blossom ]

5 EXPOSE ATTEMPTS

| cherry has blossomed  
cherry is **CHAN** |

**EXPOSED!**

**chan;**  
minghao you're pretty cute. 

**385 LIKES  
6 COMMENTS**  
^ load to see older comments 

**seungkwan:** not so secret anymore. 

**jun:** well well well. 

**minghao:** really thought it was mingyu, sorry brother. 

ㅡ

 **cherry;**  
jihoon smokes marijuana, thats why he aces music.

 **764 LIKES  
13 COMMENTS**  
^load to see older comments 

**sehun:** no wonder i can't pass music 

**johnny:** you don't even take music sehun

**sehun:** shut up jeonghan

**jeonghan:** wtf sehun _[ edit comment ]_

**sehun:** soz fam 

**soonyoung:** jihoon who is your dealer? 

**seokmin:** please hook me up.

[ blossom ]

7 EXPOSE ATTEMPTS

**\- blossom -**

[ please write the name of anon ] 

[ ... ] 

[ seokmin ] 

✖ 

[ ... ] 

[ seungcheol ] 

✔ 

| cherry has blossomed  
cherry is **SEUNGCHEOL** | 

**EXPOSED!**

**seungcheol;**  
woozi takes marijuana, thats why he aces music. 

**900 LIKES  
** **64 COMMENTS**  
^load to see older comments 

**wonwoo:** disappointed but not surprised. Rip seungcheol

**jennie:** wow! didn't see that one coming. not at all. Rip seungcheol

**sowon:** why is everyone saying rip seungcheol? 

**jun:** sowon 'cause boi gonna die. Rip seungcheol


End file.
